the_new_macys_paradefandomcom-20200214-history
Macy's Parade 2018 Lineup
The 92nd Annual Macy's Thanksgiving Parade was held on Thanksgiving Day (Thursday, November 22, 2018) in New York City, starting at 9:00 AM EST and ending at 12:00 PM EST. Balloons (Bold is for new balloons) *'Spider-Man' (3rd Version/Comeback/Return Since 2014/To Promote Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse) - 1st Time * PAW Patrol's Chase - 2nd Time * Pillsbury Doughboy - 5th & last Time * Diary of a Wimpy Kid, Greg Heffley (To promote Diary of a WImpy Kid: The Meltdown) - 3rd Time * Jett by Super Wings - 2nd Time * Rusty - 1st Time * Toothless (First time since 2015, to promote How To Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World) - 4th & last Time * Simba (To Promote The Lion King (2019 film) - 4th & Last Time * Owlette - 3rd Time * Shimmer & Shine - 3rd Time * Ronald McDonald - 4th Time * Pat & Mat (To Promote Pat & Mat: Winter Promises) - 20th Time * Popeye the Sailor Man (2nd Version/To Promote Popeye's Island Adventures) - 3rd and last Time * Charlie Brown - 3rd Time * Ferdinand the Bull - 2nd Time * Pikachu (To promote Pokémon Let's Go, Pikachu! and Pokémon Let's Go, Eevee!) - 5th Time * Dragon Ball Super: Broly's Goku '''(To promote Dragon Ball Super: Broly, first Japanese Manga Character in Parade history) - 1st Time''' * Mavis Dracula - 2nd Time * Amethyst - 4th Time * Trolls - 3rd Time * Duggee from Hey Duggee - 1st Time * Star Butterfly - 1st and Only Time * SpongeBob SquarePants (To celebrate his 20th anniversary in 2019 and the announcement of The SpongeBob Movie: It's A Wonderful Sponge (2020 film)) - 6th Time * Sinclair's Dino - 4th Time * Red Mighty Morphin Power Ranger (To celebrate Power Ranger's 25th Anniversary) - 5th Time * The Elf on the Shelf (To promote Elf Pets: Santa's Saint Bernards Save Christmas) - 7th & last Time *'Migo from SmallFoot' (To Promote SmallFoot (2018 film)) - 1st Time * Olaf (To promote Frozen: The Broadway Musical) - 2nd Time * Homer Simpson (Comeback/Return Since 2015/To Promote The Simpsons in Disney+) - 8th Time * Illumination Presents Dr. Seuss' The Grinch (To promote the release of Dr. Seuss' The Grinch (2018 film) - 2nd Time Novelty Balloons (Bold is for new novelty balloons) * [[Macy's Golden Tri-Star|'Red & Gold Macy's Stars']]' (Recycled from the Macy's Golden Tri-Star)' * Captain Underpants - 3rd & Last Time * Little Cloud - 1st & only Time * Blue & White Macy's Stars - 2nd Time * Yellow Macy's Stars - 4th Time * Artie the Pirate (First time since 2015) - 5th Time * Fleck, Bjorn, Jojo & Hugg '(To promote ''The Christmas Chronicles) '''- 1st Time * Nutcracker (First time in main parade) * Red & Gold Macy's Starflakes - 2nd Time * [[Sunny the Snowpal|'Sunny the Snowpal']]' (Holiday Ambassador) - 1st Time' * Red "Believe" Stars (One of them was not seen on TV due to Accident/First time since 2016) - 3rd Time Balloonicles (Bold is for new balloonicles) * Go Bowling - 1st Time * Blaze from Blaze & the Monster Machines - 4th Time * [[Sinclair Oil|'Three Baby Dinos']]' - 1st Time' * The Aflac Duck - 2nd Time Floats (Bold is for new floats) * Tom Turkey * The Cranberry Cooperative * Harvest in the Valley * 1-2-3 Sesame Street * Universal Playground (Revamped) * Discover Adventure! * Everyone's Favorite Bake Shop * Frozen Fall Fun * Fun House * Fantasy Chocolate Factory * Parade Day Mischief (Revamped) * Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles * Big City Cheer! * Shimmer and Shine * Building A Better World * Splashing Safari Adventure * The Aloha Spirit * Mount Rushmore's American Pride * Marion-Carole Showboat (First time since 2014) * [[Santa's Saint Bernards Save Christmas|'Santa's Saint Bernards Save Christmas']] * On The Roll Again * Snoopy's Doghouse * Deck the Halls * Heartwarming Holiday Countdown * Macy's Singing Christmas Tree (Revamped) * Santa's Sleigh Toy Floats * Star-Mobile * Rocking Giraffe * Rocking Lobster * Rocking Horse * Rocking Wooden Reindeer Marching Bands * Macy's Great American Marching Band * NYPD Marching Band * Ohio State University Marching Band * James Madison University Marching Royal Dukes * Riverside City College Marching Tigers * Cicero-North Syracuse High School Marching Band * Park Vista High School Marching Band * Woodland High School Marching Band * Homewood High School Patriot Marching Band * Grants Pass High School Marching Band * Keller High School Marching Band * Lafayette High School Mighty Lion Marching Band Performers * Sugarland * Carly Pearce * Anika Noni Rose * The Cast and Muppets of Sesame Street * Brynn Cartelli * John Legend * Pentatonix * Bazzi * NHL Legends Bernie Parent & Mike Richter * Rita Ora * Ashley Tisdale * Bad Bunny * Jack & Jack * Johnny Orlando and Mackenzie Ziegler * Ally Brooke * Tegan Marie * Ella Mai * Barenaked Ladies * Kane Brown * Leona Lewis * Martina McBride * Diana Ross & Family * Macy's Singing Christmas Tree Choir Broadway Musicals *Mean Girls *My Fair Lady *The Prom *Summer: The Donna Summer Musical Performance Groups * The Radio City Rockettes * Manhattan Youth Ballet * Fred Astaire Dance Studio * Westchester Dance Artists * Spirit of America Cheer * Spirit of America Dance Stars Specialty Units * NYPD Motorcycle Brigade * NYPD Mounted Unit * Big Red Shoe Car * Big Apple Circus Wagon * Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade Banner * NYC Parks Mounted Unit Clowns * Hi-Roller Skating Clowns * Corny-Copia Clowns * Turkey Tech Players & Sports Fans * Breakfast Clowns * Funny Farm Clowns * Pre-K Clowns * Baseball All-Stars * Jester Clowns * Viking Clowns * Half-Baked Holiday Sweets * Birthday Party Clowns * Toy Blocks * Nutty Professor Einsteins & Wacky Grads * Malt Shop Clowns * Circus Clowns * Funny Firefighter Brigade * City Tourist Clowns * Keystone Cops & Robbers * Parade Brigade Clowns * POP! Flowers * Springtime Clowns with Wompkee * Nutty-Cracker Ballet Clowns * Holiday Clowns * Artist Clowns * Safari Clowns with Butterfly Kites and Nets * Silly Seaside Clowns & Sea Creatures * Hoedown Clowns * Patriotic Clowns * Silly Sailors * Wintertime Clowns * Santa's Toy Box Clowns * Ragdoll Clowns * Sleepy Clowns Clown Cars * Produce Wagons * Confetti-Pult * Half Baked Delivery Truck * Fire Truck Clown Vehicle * Taxi Cab of Clowns Stilt Walkers * Entenmann's Bakers * Pencils * Chrysler Building & Empire State Building * Statue of Liberty * Sea Anemones * Hibiscus * Cowboy & Cowgirl * Snowflakes * Christmas Trees * Elves * Candy Canes * Toy Soliders Hosts * Savannah Guthrie * Hoda Kotb (First time hosting the Parade) * Al Roker